PRISION HERZ
by reizen
Summary: RIVAILLE X EREN Y JEAN X MARCO Los oscuros ojos del maximo general nazi esconden algo, eren un adolecente gitano solo llegó para abrir la caja de pandora.


ATENCION: recuerden que esto solo es FICCION por lo tanto los datos que yo de son falsos ya que todo proviene de mi mera imaginación, espero que tengan en cuenta esto ya que no soy experta en historia y así que puede haber varios errores, gracias REIZEN

Capítulo 1: la Prisión de Spandau

(Berlín)Alemana 1944.

Berlín una bella ciudad alemana que vivía los estragos de la segunda guerra mundial donde el miedo y la desesperación se apodaran cada vez más tras cada mandato que daba el Führer, pues la invasión y la guerra con los países vecinos era inevitable al estar al mando de un dictador quien solo tenía el poder como su única misión.

En medio de esta guerra vivía un adolecente de 17 años llamado Eren Jaeger junto a su hermanos Mikasa y Armin Jaeger, ellos eran unos gitanos que Vivian escondidos del ejército nazi ya que si eran capturados seguro serían llevados a las cámaras de gas donde seria serian asfixiados por el gas venenoso, por esto ellos evitaban salir de su escondite que era en un casa en ruinas pues los bombardeos había dejado la ciudad totalmente destruida. Los hermanos pasaban grandes necesidades al no tener ayuda ya que su padres habían muerto o por lo menos eso creía cuando vieron al ejército nazi llevándoselos o cuando sus madre se despidió de ellos y los dejo al cuidado de la señora Hans, una alemana de buen corazón quien cuido de ellos y los escondió al afirmar que ellos no eran gitanos sino que era sus familiares, pero pronto le llego la muerte y los Jaeger quedaron desamparados y lo que eren como el hermano mayor tuvo que tomar responsabilidades que aunque no debía hacerlo, era mucho más grande el amor que tenía por ellos, ya que era lo único que tenía en su vida.

Era una noche oscura y eren salió de la casa pues la necesidad lo obligo ya que no tenían nada que comer y el joven sabía que al no tener ni dinero ni ayuda solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer y es robar, pues desde hace un tiempo robaba las tiendas y gracias a su gran habilidad con las piernas lograba escapar rápidamente de los vendedores, sus hermana Mikasa se preocupaba mucho por él y le decía que no lo hiciera ya que era peligroso pero este solo le respondía "no me importa yo daría la vida por ustedes" A Mikasa y Armin solo les quedaba rezar para que a su hermano mayor no le pasara nada.

- ya es bastante tarde no creo que haya mucha gente en la calle – dijo eren quien se asomaba por una cortina sucia y desgastada.

- eren por favor no lo hagas es arriesgado – dijo Armin deteniéndolo

- tu sabes que tengo que hacerlo no hay de otra – eren lo miro y le sonrió – no te preocupes todo estará bien solo tomare algo y volveré

- ¿y si algo te llegara a pasar? eren yo no me lo perdonaría – dijo Mikasa rompiendo en llano

- ya te dije que no me pasara nada, solo confíen en mí, además si yo no traigo algo para comer moriremos de hambre y eso yo jamás lo permitiré ¿entienden? yo haría lo que sea por ustedes ya que son lo único que tengo – el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minuto hasta que el mismo eren dijo – me voy

- NO EREN, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS – grito Mikasa deteniéndolo mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas

- Mikasa no grites ya sabes que por aquí pasa el ejército, debemos ser precavidos – dijo eren – yo volveré lo prometo, confía en mi – eren abrazo a su Hermana y con su otro brazo atrajo a su hermano menor Armin – los quiero y hago esto por ustedes, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes….- se separó de ellos y luego a cada uno le dio un beso en su frente - volver en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?…..adiós – se despidió eren

Armin y Mikasa se abrazaron mientras lloraban pues sabían que su hermano estaba en peligro, si el ejército lo capturaba, él nunca volvería.

Eren salió de la casa y cuidadosamente camino por las oscuras y empedradas calles de Berlín vigilando para no ser visto por nadie, al llegar al centro de la cuidad encontró algunas tiendas eligió una y entro ,el tendero quien era un hombre mayor y de gran peso lo vio pero no le dio mucha importancia, eren se fue hasta un estante donde estaban las frutas y con mucha rapidez escondió las frutas entre su ropa y otras en una bolsa, al llegar al estante de las manzanas que estaban colocadas en forma de pirámide, agarro muchas pero como sus manos temblaban empujo sin querer el estante haciendo que todas las manzanas cayeran al suelo, eren se quedó en shock pues no sabía qué hacer, pero muy tarde fue cuando vio que el tendero se encontraba frente a él, primero vio las manzanas en el suelo y luego vio a eren y su bolsa.

- ¡LADRON! – Grito el tendero – ¡MALDITO LADRON VEN AQUÍ!- acusaba mientras corría hacia él

- yo...yo lo siento pe…pero – eren vio que tendero ya lo iba agarra pero sus reflejos respondieron y le tiro la bolsa de manzanas encima, luego salió corriendo mientras que el tendero seguía gritando

- ¡LADRON, LADRON AGARREN A ESE LADRON!

Eren salió de la tienda pero desafortunadamente cerca de esta se encontraban algunos militares haciendo guardia, y al oír los gritos del tendero salieron detrás del joven, eren corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero los militares ya lo tenían practicante agarrado, uno de ellos lo golpeo en la espalda con la culata de su arma.

- este hijo de perra con que robando he – le dijo el militar mientras lo dejaban inmovilizado en el suelo

- no por favor perdónenme

- muy tarde para pedir perdón perro – dijo el otro militar mientras lo golpeaba

- no por favor-

- ahora serás llevado donde ratas como tu son castigadas hasta la muerte – ambos militares rieron

- no cof cof– escupió por la patada que recibió en su estómago - ahh no más por favor – rogaba eren

- cállate pequeña rata –un militar tomo su arma y golpeo fuertemente a eren en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al instante, La mente de eren se nublo y solo un pensamiento quedo "hermanos….."

Para la desgracia de eren, él fue llevado a un lugar donde ni siquiera el más hombre quisiera ser llevado ya que era considerado un infierno en la tierra.

Tras las altas murallas y centinelas estaba la Prisión de Spandau, la prisión más grande de Berlín donde según sus presos la muerte asechaba cada segundo y para empeorar la violencia y los castigos eran severos, pues si no seguías el régimen podrías ser llevado a las mazmorras o aun peor morirías por un tiro de gracia.

La prisión también se regía según la ideología nazi, tal vez eren sin saberlo debía estar agradecido ya que entre las cámara de gas y la prisión era preferible está aquí, sobre todo porque nadie sabía que él era gitano.

Eren despertó de su estado de inconciencia gracias a un balde con agua que le echo otro militar

- ya era hora de despertar muchacho –

Eren despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y lo primero que vio era que estaba sentado en un silla y en sus manos un par de esposas que lo apretaban fuertemente – ¿dónde estoy?

- jaja- rio el militar- bienvenido al infierno

Eren escucho la siniestra sonrisa del militar y sus cuerpo se estremeció, pues se llenó de miedo – yo no puedo estar aquí, mis hermanos me necesitan

- es muy tarde para eso debiste pensarlo antes, por ahora serás encerrado en una de las celdas de esta prisión mientras llega tu juicio, y luego veremos que será de tu vida ¡LEVANTATE! – grito al final el militar, eren con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie pues su cuerpo le pesaba a causa de los innumerables golpes que había recibido

- esto solo será el comienzo, más te vale tener cuidado de tu cuerpecito porque aquí hay hombres que te querrán violar y la verdad…... – militar analizo a eren – tu cara no ayudara mucho ya que eres bien parecido jaja seguro serás carne fresca, cuida de tu culito.

Eren quedo asqueado ante la afirmación pues no se imaginaba pasar por una violación pero en tal caso se diera el seguro se defendería a capa y espada.

El militar apunto a eren con su arma mientras que este caminaba frente a él

- ve conociendo a tus vecinos – dijo el militar mientras pasaba por las celdas de los otro presos, eren solo podía escuchar el bullicio de los reos cuando le gritaban groserías o le decían obscenidades a lo que el joven prefirió hacer caso omiso.

Al llegar el militar abrió la celda y le quito las esposas– aquí te quedaras hasta próximo aviso, apropósito tienes suerte de quedarte en esta celda ya que si te hubieras llevado a otra seguro estarías muerto.

Eren entro y el militar volvió cerrar la celda con seguro luego se fue, el joven suspiro y analizo la celda pues vio que habían una silla sucia y gastada con algunos libros en ella, y dos camas, en una de ellas se veía un bulto.

- ¿ya se fue? – la nueva voz estremeció a eren pues a pesar de ser cálida era extraña

- ¿que? – eren vio a un joven más o menos de su edad salir entre las cobijas

- hola ¿eres nuevo?– pregunto un pelinegro levantándose de la cama y recibiéndolo con una sonrisa

- amm si

- soy marco y tu nombre es….

- eren, me llamo eren – dijo tímidamente

- hola eren bienvenido al ammm no se aquí todos le decimos infierno – dijo con una sonrisa

- si eso me dijeron – dijo eren tomando más confianza al ver que marco era inofensivo

- ven siéntate, ah y la cama de arriba será tuya ¿de acuerdo?

- si gracias

- pero ven – ambos se sentaron en la cama de marco – y dime eren ¿qué hiciste para estar aquí?

Eren se avergonzó y agacho su cabeza

- no tienes que temer yo también estoy aquí por algo, pero si no me quieres contar está bien

Luego de unos segundos dijo - …robe

- así que robaste, esto está mal ¿he?

- jmm pues alguien que está sentado junto a mí no debería decir eso

- jajaja- marco rio – si tienes razón

- pero…. realmente robe por mis hermanos ya que ellos no tenían nada que comer

- ya veo ósea que no eres malo, lo hiciste por una razón justa

- sí creo… pero quiero salir lo más rápido posible de aquí, no quiero que mis hermanos estén solos…eso me preocupa – dijo eren con voz entrecortada

- seguro estarán bien si son como tú – ambos se quedaron callados varios minutos hasta que eren hablo

- ¿y tú porque está aquí?

Marco vio hacia la nada y se quedó pensando y luego de unos minutos dijo – no se….

- ¿cómo que no sabes? - dijo eren sorprendido

- no se – dijo con una sonrisa

- qué extraño eres…

- lo soy, pero bueno debes de estar cansado así que ve a dormir si es que puedes - dijo marco al ver los golpes que tenía eren en la cara

- sí y gracias pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- si dime

- tu qui…¿quieres violarme?

- jajaja- volvió a reír marco – no te preocupes no estoy interesado en tu trasero además yo también quiero dormir

- menos mal – suspiro de alivio, eren subió hasta su cama y se arropo con una cobijas mal olientes

- que pases buena noche –dijo marco

- si tú también

Unos minutos pasaron y las luces se apagaron, el lugar quedó totalmente a oscuras. Eren ya iba dormir pero un susurro lo despertó.

- oye eren – susurro marco

- ¿mmh? – murmuro eren medio dormido

- ¿eres gitano? –

Eren se agito frente a la pregunta ya que si alguien sabia su procedencia seguro lo mataría

- no, claro que no – respondió dudoso

- ¿enserio? confía en mi

- ya...ya te dije que no

Otros minutos pasaron y otro susurro se escucho

- yo también soy gitano

- ¿que? – dijo eren asombrado

- soy igual que tú además yo reconocería a mis iguales en cualquier lugar

Eren se asomó y miro hacia abajo para encontrase con los ojos de marco- ¿nadie sabe que lo eres?

- no, mentí – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿y tú?

- yo también

- tenemos que tener cuidado porque si lo militares lo llegan saber nos llevaran a las cámaras

- si lo sé

- bueno ahora si buenas noches compañero

- mmh buenas noches

Eren se acomodó nuevamente en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño pero esta nueva revelación le recordó a sus hermanos y el peligro por el que estaban pasando al estar solos – Mikasa, Armin…- susurro por lo bajo mientras seguía pensado si estaría bien o si acaso habrían probado bocado esta noche, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y el llanto fue inevitable – perdónenme...Por favor – ya muy entrada la noche puedo conciliar el sueño pero fue despertado muy temprano en la mañana.

- ¡A LEVANTARSE ESCORIAS!– gritaba un militar mientras pasaba por todas las celdas a lo que los presos se levantaban maldiciendo a la madre de este.

Eren escucho el grito y se levantó asustado

- tranquilo ya te acostumbraras – dijo marco quien ya estaba despierto y en sus manos sostenía un libro

- ¿a qué horas te levantas?

- muy temprano para poder leer algo – dijo mientras movía el libro que tenía en sus manos

- ¿qué lees?

Marco miro el libro con algo de nostalgia – nada en especial…..solo unos apuntes

- ¿QUE NO OYERON PERRAS? QUE SALGAN PARA PASAR REVISTA – les grito un militar por medio de los barrotes de su celda

Eren y marco se asustaron y salieron despavoridos de la celda, el militar les puso las esposas y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio.

- había olvidado que hoy pasaban revista – dijo marco

- ¿pasa revista?

- si una vez al mes el general viene a pasar revista y justo es hoy

- ¿y que hace el general?

- jmm pues solo viene a asegurase de que todo esté bien y de míranos como si fuéramos la peor calaña de la sociedad

- ¿así de malo es?

- si se dice que es frio y controlador mejor dicho que no tiene corazón, y para ser sinceros su mirada me aterra así que mejor no lo mires.

- mmh

Eren y marco llegaron al patio que les correspondía e hicieron fila junto a loa otros reos, luego de unos minutos una puerta se abrió y varios militares salieron y por ultimo salió un hombre que no era muy alto pero a pesar de ello cada paso que daba desprendía poder, mando y honor, llevaba el uniforme militar nazi junto a innumerables medallas que colgaban de su pecho que mostraban porque él era llamado "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", con ojos negros y cabello negro se acercó a los reos mientras los miraba con una mirada fría y turbia.

- SALUDOS PARA EL HONORABLE GENERAL REVILLE ¡HEIL HITLER! - saludo un militar mientras levantaba su brazo derecho a lo que los reos lo imitaron

- ¡HEIL HITLER! – gritaron todos los presos en coro, el general Rivaille también levanto su brazo pero no dijo nada, luego se paró frente a los presos mientras lo seguía mirando con un absoluto desprecio.

Un militar se acercó y le dijo - General Rivaille aquí tiene a todos los presos están organizados por número de celda

Rivaille no le respondió solo los seguía mirando

- marco – llamo eren susurrándole

- ¿que?

- ¿quién es él?

- ya te dije el general

- lo sé pero….

- ¿pero qué?

- ¿él es quien manda en este lugar?

- si como ya te has dado cuenta

- pues se ve poderoso….

- claro que si él es quien manda aquí

- entonces….tal vez él pueda…. - eren salió de la fila y con sus manos encadenadas comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

- ¿oe eren que haces? – Llamo preocupado marco pero el joven no hizo caso – ¡eren!

El general Rivaille quito sus mirada de los reos y ya se disponía a irse pero…...

- ¡GENERAL! – Rivaille oyó un grito y se detuvo, al voltear atrás vio que un reo se acercaba a él, el militar que estaba a su lado lo apreso, le dio una patada en el abdomen y le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo.

- maldita rata compórtate ante el general – le grito el militar

- ge...general por favor ayu…deme, mis hermanos…– suplico eren como pudo, mientras que Rivaille lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

El general camino y se paró frente él mientras lo miraba, eren aún seguía arrodillado y con algo de sangre que Salía de su boca, de pronto eren se asustó al ver que el general saco un látigo negro que lleva en la mano que siempre dejo atrás.

- por favor no – suplico eren atemorizado pues el ser azotado los asustaba como los mil demonios.

Rivaille acerco el látigo negro al rostro de eren y puso la punta en la barbilla de este, levantándola para que lo mirara fijamente.

Eren y Rivaille se miraron a los ojos y de algún modo eren ya no sintió temor, al ver esos ojos negros tuvo una inmensas ganas de llorar así que sin siquiera querer hacerlo comenzó a llorar empeñando con sus lágrimas la punta del látigo.

Rivaille no puedo quitarle la mirada solo seguía observando como este lloraba sin control – tus ojos…. – dijo el general con una voz profunda y masculina – son extraños…..- dijo al notar el color de ojos de eren pues tenía un ojo dorado y el otro era verde esmeralda.

Eren quedo asombrado frente a la afirmación del general y sus ganas de llorar se espumaron solo se quedó viéndolo como si fuera una especie de dios, alguien a quien debería de adorar.

Rivaille quito el látigo de la cara de eren le dio un última mirada y se fue desapareciendo tras la gran puerta, eren solo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo y su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta por donde el general se había ido.

- maldita rata me hiciste quedar mal delante del general pagaras por esto, serás llevado a la mazmorra – amenazo el militar quien lo alzo del cabello y eren solo se puso de pie sin reprochar, el militar y eren comenzaron caminar hacia las mazmorras pero antes de salir del patio eren miro nuevamente hacia tras preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió, pues el momento que paso fue extraño y del alguna manera mágico, sintió una extraña conexión que pasar de que duró segundos eren no sabía que sería para siempre.

Fin capítulo 1


End file.
